Back in Red Action
"Back in Red Action" is the 39th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 39th episode overall. Synopsis Enid teams up with Red Action to take on a menace from the future. Plot Enid scrolls through Red Action's social media feed, perplexed that a "cool" girl from the year 301X would want to hang around the plaza in the year 201X. Red comes into the bodega to buy some gum and alleges that her friends bailed on her. She offers Enid and invitation to hang out together. Red Action and Enid go for a cruise through the Danger Zone in Red's Hover Tank. They enjoy their ride until they are confronted by the Hue Troop which appears through a time portal. Red awkwardly dismisses the Hue Troopers as "road performance artists" and blows past them. Hue Troop pursues in their vehicles. Enid and Red find themselves in a pitched road battle until they temporarily elude them. Enid expresses her suspicion that there was something more "personal" to their encounter. Red finally discloses her past. She was part of Hue Troop, heroes from 301X that were guided by Ren Bo through the Prism Crystal that fell to earth in a meteor a long time ago. Red laments that she accidentally broke the crystal and is now on the run from her own team. Enid is astounded by Red's backstory and tells her how "incredible" she is. Red angrily disagrees. She expresses her frustrations with Hue Troop's rigid life and reveals that she has been following Enid's social media stream. Red discloses that she has long admired Enid for her independence and individuality, that she never "had the nerve" to comment on her feed, and that she always wanted to "hang out with the coolest person in 201X". They are suddenly interrupted by the reappearance of Hue Troop. Red hesitates to confront them until Enid reassures her with a hand to her back and a smile. Red and Enid battle Hue Troop until a meteor suddenly appears in the sky. Red and Enid come to realize that this is the same meteor that brought the Prism Crystal. Everyone runs for cover and the meteor impacts. As everyone is blasted off their feet, Red sees the crystal and recovers it. Red gives the crystal to Hue Troop and they invite her to rejoin them and return to 301X. Red tells them that it's because of Enid that she came to realize many of her mistakes and that she'll stay in 201X because "it's pretty cool". Hue Troop returns to the future as Yellow Technique remarks that "Red's changed". Enid and Red carry on with their cruise. Characters * K.O. * Enid * Red Action (first major role) * Raymond (social media post) * Drupe (social media post) * Gregg (social media post) * Glitter Starlight (comment on social media post) * Puck Reverie (comment on social media post) * Mad Sam (brief cameo) * Green Guts * Black Strategy * Yellow Technique * Blue Power * Ren Bo (mentioned) Cast * Courtenay Taylor as KO / Blue Power * Kali Hawk as Red Action * Ashly Burch as Enid * Erica Mendez as Black Strategy * Carrie Keranen as Yellow Technique * Jamie Marchi as Green Guts Videos Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Back In Red Action Preview OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! Back in Red Action Cartoon Network Trivia * This is the first time Red Action plays a major role in an episode. * Hue Troop is a pastiche reference to both super sentai and the Sailor Soldiers from the anime "Sailor Moon". * The three new voice actresses for Hue Troop (Erica Mendez) (Black Strategy), Carrie Keranen (Yellow Technique) and Jamie Marchi (Green Guts)) are known for work in English-dubbed anime. * Although KO appears in this episode, he only has two lines and then is absent for the rest of the episode, mainly because the writers wanted "Back in Red Action" to focus on Enid and Red Action. ** This is the first time where Courtenay Taylor has done small voice work for KO in an episode. **However, she voices one of Red Action's friends and leader of the Hue Troop, Blue Power. * This is the first episode to air, where Mira Ongchua and Parker Simmons storyboard together. References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1